When You Got a Good Thing
by TinyMarie89
Summary: Khaela Cadash is the leader of the Inquisition, but being a dwarf from Dust Town isn't something she can just forget. Cadash/Varric
1. Stories

_This story is originaly posted on my Tumblr (tinymarie89). I don't know if I will update this frequently, whenever I have an idea, I just write it down. French is my first language so sorry for any spelling mistakes._

* * *

Khaela was outside the keep, sitting on the grass, enjoying one of those rare quiet moment amidst this war. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn to see who it was. 

"You know," began the deep voice of her dwarven friend. "You sure love being outside a lot. _I_ was born up here and I don't even understand how you can love all that..._nature_," he finished with a grimace.

She smiled, "Spend all your life underground with a bunch of thieves and murderer without knowing when your next meal is going to be, then come back and tell me if you're not happy to be outside."

"Point taken," he said as he sat beside her.

"I guess I can understand why those mages rebelled, I just wish I wasn't the one cleaning up their mess." She laughed. "This sounds whiny, but did you see that thing I can do with my hand? This is not something a dwarf should be able to do."

Varric smiled. "So, what happened..." he started to ask.

"I swear if you finish that sentence with a dirty joke, I'm going to punch you!" Khaela replied aggressively, which only resulted on making Varric laughed.

"My lady, I wasn't going to say anything inappropriate," he defended, pretending to be hurt.

"Bullshit," but she was grinning as well. She could tried to intimidate everyone else, but he wasn't fooled.

"Besides, I was going to ask you," Varric continued. "What happened when you left Orzammar?"

Khaela sighed, "I was exiled, end of story."

"Stories are what I do, sunshine, you know I won't let you get away with that," Varric replied with a cheeky grin.

"Fine," gesturing to the tattoos on her face, she added "I was casteless, so like every Duster down there, I stole something I shouldn't have."

"What was it?"

She shrugged. "A bow, it was just lying there in the market. I couldn't resist."

Varric smiled. "Liar, it wasn't a bow."

Khaela arched a brow. "I'm not lying."

"Sweetheart, I'm the compulsive liar here, don't try to bullshit me," he told her.

She pouted a little. "Fine, you got me, it wasn't a bow. It was...a hat."

Varric didn't react, his face completely blank. Khaela sighed before adding, "Come on, let it out". After a few seconds, he started laughing.

"You've got to be shitting me!" he managed to say between breaths.

"It was pretty, alright!" She couldn't help it, she also started laughing. "It was dumb, but I didn't have any nice clothes, I was envious!"

"So you got exiled because of a hat?" He shook his head. "Vivienne will be proud of you."

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Or what?" Varric asked teasingly.

"You're not the only one who can tell a story you know."

He scoffed. "You're not that good, I called on your lie pretty fast."

Khaela shrugged. "Doesn't mean the others will."

"Are you challenging me, Inquisitor?"

"What if I am? Are you up for it, Tethras?" she replied playfully, knowing very well she could not win this.

Varric grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. As much as he liked stories, he wasn't going to tell this one if she didn't want to, or at least, he would make up something else. He was still interested on what story she could come with thought. "Alright, give me your best shot."

"Really?" she asked a bit surprised.

He winked at her. "Convince everyone of a story about me and I won't tell yours."

"Alright, I will." She tried to sound confident, but she just didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"I thought your House was from the Warrior Caste," Varric said after a moment of silence between them.

Something changed in her face, he could see she was trying to remain calm. "Well, _I_ wasn't." Khaela replied almost with venom.

He decided to drop the subject. Instead, he asked, "Why do you still have your brand? Most Duster like to get rid of it when they come to the surface."

"It reminds me of where I came from. Even if people respect or fear me as the Inquisitor, I know I will always be some trash from Dust Town." Varric winced, he didn't like the way she was seeing herself. "And I will probably end up dead or disappear," she added. "That's how all the stories goes, right?"

"Not if I can help it," he responded forcefully. "I lost enough friends already and I'll be damned before I lose another one."

She smiled, it was weak, but it was there. "Thank you," she said, before taking his hand in hers.


	2. Bianca

It was near midday when the Inquisition decided to rest for a moment on their journey. 

"Seriously, Bull," Sera was saying as she settled herself on the grass. "I'm not letting you throw me, so stop asking!" The Qunari actually managed to look sad and disappointed at the same time. As Khaela walked past them, Iron Bull gave her a hopeful smile.

"Sorry, big guy," she said. "No dwarf tossing on my watch."

Iron Bull grumbled under his breath, looking annoyed. Khaela went near Varric who was checking on his precious crossbow.

"Can I try it?" she asked with a smile.

The other dwarf stopped what he was going, almost in shock, his eyebrows raised to his hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"Can I try her?" she repeated. "Please?"

Varric frowned. "No."

"Why?" she pleaded. "I'm a good shot, I just want to see the difference between her and my bow."

"The answer is still no, sweetheart," he replied. "No one touch Bianca other than me."

Khaela sighed. "She can't be that good. I'm sure my bow is faster anyway."

Silence fell upon the group before Iron Bull broke it and said, "I am not getting involve."

Sera started laughing, "I'm not missing a moment of this!" while Cassandra simply sighed.

Instead of being angry like they were expecting, Varric grinned at Khaela. "Don't worry, I'm not taking the bait. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can't even lift her," he said teasingly.

Sera made a shocked sound, but it was Khaela turn to smirked. "Well, now that you've said that, I will have to try her to prove you wrong."

Varric smiled faded, "Shit." After a moment, he sighed, not too happy with the outcome. "Fine."

The elf exclaimed, "Not fair! I was the first to ask!"

The two dwarves ignored her. Khaela approached Varric and he gave her his crossbow. As he was letting go of it, he had to catch onto it before she either dropped it or went down with it.

"Shit, that thing is heavy!" Khaela cried out loud while vaguely hearing Sera laughed somewhere on her right.

"Told you," Varric smile proudly. "Now, if you would kindly let go," he continued, gesturing to the crossbow with his head.

"No," Khaela responded. "I still want to try her!"

Not trusting a minute she could lift it, Varric loosed slightly his grip. As soon as he did, Khaela shrieked a little, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Varric laughed and she said, "Fine, then show me."

Before Sera could even said the word she had in mind, Iron Bull clasped a hand over her mouth. Varric was grinning from ear to ear when Cassandra walked pass the two dwarves.

"Come on, lovebirds, we have to get moving," the Seeker said before reaching her horse.

In a sing-song voice, the elf exclaimed, "Awkward!"


	3. The Promise

The group was staying at the Redcliffe castle for the night. Each of them were enjoying their evening on their own terms. Varric was in his room, nursing a mug in front of the fire. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps near the open door, nor did he see Khaela standing there.

"You're alright?" she asked in a whisper. He didn't acknowledge her, "Varric?" she asked a little louder. When he turned his head, she tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The look on his face broke her heart. "I don't want to talk about it," he said in a hoarse voice. She entered his room, slowly making her way towards him.

"I can respect that, but I'm not leaving," she said. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

He smiled weakly. He putted down his mug and got closer to her until he could reach for her. With a hand on the side of her head, he closed the gap between them until their foreheads laid on each other. Khaela breath caught in her throath, she wasn't able to move. She knew it was wrong, she didn't want to kiss him while he was in this state, but her body was telling her a different story.

"I want you," he said before he laughed bitterly. "Talk about cliché."

Khaela pulse quicken. Her mind was screaming at her to back away. Varric ran a finger over her lower lip as he said, "For years, I've denied myself feeling anything for anyone."

He sighed and drew away from her. Disappointment filled her heart, but right now, Varric needed a friend.

"I lost her," he breathed. He didn't have to say her name, Khaela knew who he was talking about. He was telling her the story he swore to never tell anyone. "We were trying to flee from the Merchant Guild, but we got separated. I made her a promise once, that I will always find her."

"But you never did," Khaela said quietly.

"No, it felt like she disappeared...I couldn't find any trace of her."

"I'm sensing an 'until now' here," she replied seriously.

Varric nodded, "Someone, in my contacts, thinks he saw her in Denerim this past month."

A silence settled between them.

"I was...part of the Carta once," Khaela finally said. "I did what I had to, even if I didn't like it. After leaving Orzammar, I ended up in Denerim. I was working for an awful human, helping her washing clothes. She was such a shrew. Anyway, one year ago, the Carta decided to expand to Denerim, so I left before I got caught up with them again."

"Great," Varric said ironically. "You think she is held captive?"

"She could be running with them, Varric," she said apologetically.

He stayed silent for a while.

"I heard rumors while I was there," she said before taking a deep breath, "Not the good kind."

He laughed humorlessly, "Do I even want to know?"

"We can spare the time, " she began. "We can go to Denerim, if you want."

He nodded, "Thank you." She could see he was still troubled, but she didn't push.

"We will leave at dawn," was all Khaela said as she went through the door. Part of her wished he could care for her the same way he did for Bianca. She knew that after this, if they could find this woman, things would change.


	4. The Carta

"My contact set up a meeting near the market," Varric said as he and Khaela were walking through the streets of Denerim. They've arrived the day before and she was already itching to get out of this city. The two dwarves even managed to come across that shrew Khaela has been working for. The human just told her to get back to work like she didn't even left a year ago.

"Maybe you should let me handle this," Khaela said. Varric has been over the edge the entire trip and it was just getting worse.

"No," he replied. "I need to do this, Khaela." This was the first time he actually used her name and that made her more nervous than anything else.

"Fine, so we're meeting their leader?"

"The one who has control over Denerim, yes." Varric said. "Her name is Rila. I heard she's a nasty piece of work."

She snorted. "Figures," she said sarcastically, "haven't met any Carta leader who likes to cuddle nugs and smell flowers." A glare from Varric told her that her attempt to lighten the mood didn't worked.

They stopped walking near the market. It was crowded, a perfect place to avoid unnecessarily bloodshed.

"By the Ancestors," a female voice said behind them. When they turned, Varric completely froze in place, looking with horror at the dwarven lady standing before them. Two dwarves were flanking her and one of them moved behind Khaela. "Varric Tethras," the other woman said. "Been a while."

Probably for the first time in his life, Varric was speechless. Confused and shocked at the same time, Khaela asked, "Bianca?"

The woman glared at her, seeing her for the first time. "This is not my name anymore," she spat. "I'm Rila, and you must be the _Inquisitor_." She said Khaela's title like it was an insult. "Seems like you found another whore to follow you around, Varric."

Anger shining in her eyes, Khaela took a step forward but was quickly stopped by the man behind her who took her arms in a solid grip.

"Now, now, sunshine," Bianca said, making Khaela flinch at one of the nicknames Varric used for her. "I'm pretty sure Varric doesn't want me dead." The woman gaze turned on him. "After all, I know he still loves me."

Through gritted teeth, Varric finally spoke, "I loved a kind and generous woman who never killed a man in her life."

"She was weak and boring," Bianca responded. "You think I was going to wait for you all my life? That you would come rescue me and everything would go back the way it was?" She laughed, it was bitter and the opposite of what Varric remembered. "I joined the Carta before I ended up dead. Turned out I was a pretty good recruit." She turned and smile to the dwarf beside her before giving him a long smouldering kiss. Varric had to close his eyes at the sight. The other man began to kiss Bianca's neck while looking at Khaela. "I know that one," he said, making her tensed.

"I know she is the Inquisitor, you idiot," Bianca said as she pushed the dwarf away from her.

The man shook his head, "She used to be one of us."

Khaela clenched her jaw and held her head high.

"Really?" the woman said, a bit surprised. She thought for a moment before she smiled like a wolf. "Oh, the secrets we can dig up about you, sweet thing."

With a grin, the man said, "Heard she was a nasty thing between the sheets."

Khaela struggled against the hands keeping her in place. Looking her up and down, Bianca snorted, "I really doubt that, but I'm sure we can find something to _help_ your war."

"What do you want?" roared Khaela. The woman eyes shifted to Varric again. He stiffened.

"Don't worry," Bianca smiled viciously. "I want what is mine, I want _her_," she said looking at the crossbow over Varric's shoulder.

Before he could say anything, Khaela exclaimed, "No!"

Defeated, Varric whispered, "It's alright, maybe it's time to let go."

"Varric, I swear to the Paragons, I won't let you do that!"

"Oh, _how cute_," Bianca said with disgust. "She cares for you."

"You can say whatever you want about me," Khaela said furiously. "I don't care."

Bianca sighed, "Fine, then I think we're done here." As she walked away, the two men following her, she exclaimed, "Good luck with your war!"

On their way back to Redcliffe, Khaela and Varric didn't exchange a word.


	5. Just A Kiss

When they went back to the Redcliffe castle, Khaela didn't see Varric for a week. He stayed in his room and didn't talk to anyone. After a month has passed since meeting his lost love, Varric began to get back to his old self. Some sadness remained in his eyes, but he was getting better.

It was night-time when he came storming outside the castle where Khaela was getting some fresh air. Even if she was a dwarf, she was outside more often than her elven companions. Varric came right at her, took her by the arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he roared. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but he wasn't drunk. He was so closed to her, it was intoxicating, but she tried to focus on his anger. Was he still mad at her because of Bianca?

"Varric, I..." she began.

Something unexpected happened then: he smirked. Khaela was confused by his behavior, to say the least.

"You win," Varric said. "I can't believe you convince everyone that I slept with a Qunari." He laughed and Khaela felt relief washed over her. She thought their friendly competition might help his mood. If he was teasing her again, then it was a good sign. "Bull was so proud of me." He got closer to her then, their noses almost touching. He moved his hands from her arms, resting one on the side of her neck and the other on her hip. She swallowed, not able to move her eyes from his lips. "Though I don't know what gave you this idea," he said in a whisper.

Khaela could feel the heat in her cheeks as she grinned. "For all their stern looks, I'm sure Qunari are fantastic lovers."

"Really?" Varric asked as he got even closer, his lips brushing over hers. "What about dwarves?"

She just couldn't take it anymore. She captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. At that moment, Khaela didn't care they were outside. She didn't care that a guard, on his patrol, might see them. All she wanted was him. As she tugged on his trousers, Varric smiled against her lips. 

"Maybe we should go inside," he said breathlessly.

"No," was all she said.

Varric began to trail light kisses over her jaw, then her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and she could feel a hardness against her hip.

"Enchantment?" a voice said to their right.

The two dwarves broke apart, embarrassed and flustered. The younger dwarf was looking at them with a smile on his face. He and his father had joined them recently from Orlais.

"Sandal!" Khaela exclaimed after catching her breath.

"Enchantment!" he repeated before retreating inside.

Khaela and Varric stood there, petrified for a few seconds, before they started laughing.


	6. Something Orlesian

"This event is really important," Josephine was saying. "Please, try to behave yourself."

Khaela and Varric were listening to the advisor rant about the upcoming feast in Skyhold where nobles from across Thedas were invited. "To make alliances," Josephine had told them, "With Orlais, in particular." Khaela didn't understand why they needed to throw a party for that though.

"Your dress is ready, Inquisitor," Vivienne said has she approached them.

Khaela raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Vivienne laughed, "You didn't think you would attend the _banquet_ in that outfit, would you?"

Irritated, the dwarf stumbled over her words, "Well...I...yes!"

The advisor gave her an affectionate smile, "I'm sorry, but we have something more adequate."

"Orlesian," the mage said proudly.

Horror crossed Khaela's face, "Oh no, no, no. Forget it!"

Varric laughed, "I thought you liked fine clothes, sunshine."

She shot him a glare. "Not from Orlais," she said, careful not to insult the two woman in front of her, she added, "They're way too fancy for me, besides I'm sure there is nothing for my size."

"Don't worry, _ma chère_," Vivienne said. "I took care of that for you."

"So basically, I'm doomed?"

The two woman didn't answer, Vivienne only pointed to the door where Khaela dress was waiting for her. Grumbling under her breath, she left to get ready before the guests arrived. Varric was grinning at her retreating form, already lost in his thoughts.

"I have something for you too, Varric," Vivienne said to the dwarf, breaking him out of his reverie.

He whipped around his head to look at the mage, his smile dropping, "Shit."

Skyhold was filled with nobles. Khaela couldn't get anywhere without people coming to her to talk about cheese and how beautiful her dress was. She made a mental note that nobody actually said anything about her physical appearance. Those humans either found her repulsive, or feared to get punched by a woman half their size. After all, dwarves didn't always have the best reputation. She sighed.

"I look ridiculous," Khaela said to Varric. "A nug can wear this dress better than me." Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Where's Schmooples? I'm sure no one will see the difference!"

Varric snorted. "You look beautiful," he said with an affectionate gaze. "I look ridiculous, Vivienne forced me to hide my chest hair, this must be a crime somewhere."

She smirked. "Agreed, but at least you don't have to worry about all those woman nobles throwing themselves at you. I'm sure Vivienne is just trying to avoid a bloodbath."

Varric laughed, "So you're the jealous type?"

"Only with nobles." she answered before kissing him.

They mingled for a while until Varric saw someone he recognised. "The King of Ferelden is here," he said.

"Where?" Khaela enquired. "I don't see anything with all these tall people!"

He gestured with his head to the human in regal clothes. Next to him, a female dwarf was hooked on his arm. The both of them looked like a royal couple besides the height difference.

"That bitch must be lady Aeducan," Khaela said with disgust, making Varric almost choke on his drink.

"Andraste's ass!" Varric exclaimed. "She's the Hero of Ferelden _and_ a Paragon!"

"She put her murdering, backstabbing brother on the throne just to keep it in her House!" she cried out furiously.

Varric sighed, "She knows how to play the game, you have to give her that."

The couple finally approached, Alistair smiling warmly at them.

"Varric!" the King said as he clasped the dwarf forearm with his in a brotherly manner. "It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise, your Majesty." Varric said with a smile.

Khaela frowned, "You two know each other?"

Alistair nodded. "Varric helped me on a personal quest of mine," he said.

"Which _someone_," the Hero of Ferelden began. "avoided to mention to me because he was _protecting me_."

Embarrassed, Alistair chuckled a bit while rubbing the back of his neck. "I said I was sorry about that!" His lover rolled her eyes. "Anyway, pardon my manners," he continued. "You must be the Inquisitor I heard so much about."

He took Khaela hand in his and gave it a kiss. "I have to say, the Maker seems to prefer dwarven heroes these past few years." Khaela wondered if the King ever stopped talking.

The lady Aeducan grinned, "Thank the Ancestors for that."

"Oh, and this Emma Aeducan," Alistair said. "My wife...sort of."

"We are working on that," the woman said with a smile. "Even in a war, people still care about politics. This event is proof of that."

Khaela couldn't help it, "You would know about that, wouldn't you?" she blurted out.

Emma didn't seem fazed by the accusation, like she was used to it. Instead, she smiled kindly. "You are casteless, yes?" she asked. "What did you do?"

Rage was building inside Khaela. "I was born." she spat. "What of it?"

"If you want," the lady Aeducan said calmly. "I can appeal to my brother. You will be restored to your House within the month and will be able to return to Orzammar one day."

"I..." Khaela wasn't expecting that. Even if she preferred the surface and didn't want to return to the dwarven kingdom, she couldn't refused such a gift. The whole point of this charade of a party was to be diplomatic. Which, for the moment, wasn't going well for her. "Thank you," she managed to say, a bit ashamed of herself.

"My pleasure."

"Well, if you'll excuse us," the King said. "I have some marriage proposition to declined."

As the couple walked away, Emma snorted, "What do I have to do to scare her this time?"

Alistair chuckled, "Just don't make her cry, dear."

"No promises."

When they were out of earshot, Varric sighed.

"Well, wasn't that bad," he said.

"I'm sure she is getting something out of this," Khaela complained.

"Can you just accept she is not an awful person?"

"Nope."

Varric shook his head, that woman was stubborn.

"Well, then," he said as he took her hand in his. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Do you even know how to dance?" Varric asked skeptically.

"Not a clue!" she exclaimed, more excited than he ever saw her.

He laughed. "This will either be entertaining or extremely painful."

"I'm thinking the latter," Cole voice said behind them, making them both jumped in surprise. When they turned, the spirit was nowhere in sight.

"I swear, this boy will kill me one day," Varric said, irritated.

Khaela smirked. "At least, he doesn't do that when we're in bed." She thought for a moment, her smiled falling, "I hope."

"Thanks, now I will be scarred for life."


End file.
